The Legionnaires
by Player 19
Summary: When Castiel was returning the Monster Souls back to Purgatory, he decided to not take the chance on anything escaping and jumped into the void too. Receiving some help from a higher power, Castiel was whisked to an area almost as messed up as his world. Issei Hyoudou is taken from his parents at a young age and saved by Castiel. Now, they are gonna to change the DxD universe.


**Prologue: A Complete Change of the Story**

* * *

Three men stood in an old lab; one of them was a man with a beige trench coat, and he was covered in blisters and of his own blood.

Castiel started blankly at a wall; a wall with unique symbols painted with blood on it. Dean looked from Castiel then to Bobby, before the former handed the later a piece of paper.

"Ianua magma purgatorii, clausa est ob nos lumine eius ab oculis retento sed nunc-" Bobby read off the paper, to open the door to Purgatory.

'Everything I do… I always manage to cause damage to everything I come in contact with.' The Seraphim thought, as its bloodied vessel staggered forward. 'I know I'm going to somehow mess this up too… I know what to do. To make sure nothing stays here.' Castiel thought as he glanced back to Dean. "I'm sorry, Dean." The Seraphim said before it faced forward and watched as the blood symbol burn hellish red.

Castiel staggered forward. "-Creaturae terrificae quarum et dentes nunquam tetigerunt carnem eius ad mundum nostrum nunc ianua magna, aperta tandem!" Bobby finished.

The wall with the symbol began to pull itself open, revealing a dark void that seemed to pull everything close to in inside it.

"Goodbye, Dean," Castiel said. Confusing the Hunter, before he noticed the Seraphim was walking towards the entrance to Purgatory.

Dean's eyes went wide. "Wait, Cas!" He announced, but Castiel fell into the black void before it sealed up.

A man on the other side of the world randomly looked in a direction. 'That was unexpected.' Chuck thought as he looked back at the T.V. 'You sure have a way to mess with things, Castiel. Opening Purgatory, then absorbing the Leviathans, then changing the world in my name, and now throwing yourself into the void between Earth and Purgatory.' God thought with a slight smirk. 'You sure know how to change things up, don't you?' Chuck mused before he snapped his fingers.

'I'm not going to resurrect you. Oh, no, no, no. I've done that far too many times.' God thought. 'How about… a bit for a story change. I get some entertainment, two stories… with the price of one.' Chuck mused with a smiled, as he leaned back, grabbed a reading lens and a book. "This will be so interesting." He commented as he opened the book.

* * *

(In an entirely different world, Unknown Location) "my Lord, we have located the boy," a voice spoke out from what looked like the entrance to an ominous looking room. Stood near a window with a grin on his face, was a tall man who looked to be in his 40's with long silver hair and a beard of the same color, wearing an ornate armor with eight pauldrons protruding outwards.

"Raziel, you're back. You have confirmed whether or not, it is the Red Dragon Emperor's presence?" The man asked. From the doorway appeared another man, though this one was visibly muscular, with short black hair and brown eyes, wearing a black shirt with one sleeve, and a pair of black pants.

"Yes, Lord Rizevim. We have just received confirmation that it is indeed the presence of Ddraig within the boy… shall I send them in?" Rizevim was about to say yes, but a sudden thought stopped him and brought a maniacal grin across his face.

"Your report said that the boy was just a child, correct?"

"Yes, my Lord. According to the report, the child is only seven years of age. Why do you ask?"

"The boy is young, so it should be easy to break his will if he watches his parents tortured right in front of him. It'll make our work much, much easier-"

"Sadistic as ever, my Lord. Very well, I shall inform the others to prepare."

"Thank you, Razi-kun… Oh and don't forget to record their suffering as well. I'll want to watch the moment over and over again! Ooh-Just the thought of torturing those humans makes me feel so orgasmic!"

Very good, my Lord," Raziel bowed and left the room.

* * *

(Kuoh Town, Hyoudou's residence) Late in the evening saw a young couple sitting in each others' arms, their gazes switching between the TV and the brown-haired boy who was sitting in the corner with a brighter expression that was different a few days ago when his childhood friend, Irina leave their lives. The two looked on amused at their son, but a knock at their door interrupted them. The woman tried to stand so she could answer the door, but she was pulled back down by her husband.

"I'll get it Yuko, it's probably just the neighbors again."

"Alright Shu, but don't be too long," Shu left his wife's grip and answered the door, stood there were a group of men, all clad in black clothing and in front of them all was Raziel.

"Shukisi Hyoudou?" he asked.

"Yeah, that's me… can I help you?"

"My name is Raziel Mammon, we're here to take your son." Raziel then raised his hand and blasted a ball of energy at Shu, sending him through the wall of the living room. Yuko and Issei both rushed over to the bloodied man in tears and looked towards the direction he came from, and saw the men in black enter the house. "Heal the man and then tie him up."

"Yes sir," Some of the men with him stepped forward and dragged Shu away, allowing Raziel to step forward and grab Issei by the neck.

"So this is the brat that holds the Welsh Dragon," Raziel said smirking as Issei struggled in his grip.

"Get off of my son!" Yuko screamed as she charged at Raziel, who just backhanded her across the room.

"Okaasan!" Issei bit Raziel's hand, causing him to drop issei. He attempted to run to his mother, but Raziel gripped his shirt effectively halting his movements. "Let go!" Raziel laughed and threw Issei across the room.

"Hah, stupid brat"

"Issei!" Yuko tried to reach her son, but was promptly pulled back into place, "You bastards! Why are you doing this?" Raziel smirked and lifted her face to meet his.

"Because he has a power inside of him that my master wants. You should be thanking us, your son will become a weapon, one that will help bring about a change and secure our hopes of a new world, a better world, led by Lord Rizevim."

"W-weapon?"

"Yes… a weapon! Once he is completed, we will use his power to destroy those who oppose us, and eliminate those who are a threat to the new world," Raziel looked straight into her eyes, "You know, it's a shame that we have to kill you. I think I might treat myself to your body before your execution," Yuko spat on him in response but was once again backhanded by Raziel.

"Now now, Raz… Be gentle towards them after all, it's not every day that humans won't be torture by servants of Lord Rizevim." The voice came from the doorway, and as they all turned they were greeted with a lookalike of Raziel's grinning visage.

"Ozaad, we have done as instructed… though I fear that the boy may be unconscious at the moment," Raziel spoke as he and the others bowed.

"Raise your heads. Raz, wake the boy up, but don't hurt him too badly or I fear that all this will be for naught." Rizevim then turned to the parents, "Ah, you must be the boy's parents. My name is Ozaad, servant of Rizevim Livan Lucifer, the son of Lucifer and leader of our group, Qlippoth!"

"L-Lucifer? As in the Devil Lucifer?"

"Kyahaha, that right. Though it would be proper to say 'The First Devil.' There are more than one of us you know."

"W-why? Why us? Why our son?" Shu asked, earning an amused smirk from Rizevim.

"I'm sure Raz has gone through this before, but you probably weren't listening so I'll tell you again. Your son holds one of the thirteen Longinus, the most powerful of the Sacred Gears that were bestowed upon humans by God before he died. The one he has is the [Boosted Gear], otherwise known as the Red Dragon Emperor's Gauntlet. My Lord's plan is to take him into his own hands and forge him into a weapon to stand by my Lord's side in the new world that he will create!"

"Issei is a kind soul. No matter what you try, he won't kill for you!"

"Not while he has hope," Ozaad replied and laugh in a mockish way. "That's why I'm tasked to break his will as soon as possible. Imagine the psychological damage his youthful mind will undertake when he sees his parents torn apart and tortured before his very eyes." Both Shu and Yuko's eyes widened in shock.

"Y-you're a monster!" Yuko shouted, the tears freely falling from her eyes. Shu was in the same condition, though he was constantly trying to break out of the bonds.

"Nope-I'm a Demon- It's fundamental that I am evil. You see, my family who was servants to the First Lucifer raised me to seek out opportunity, and shoot it where it sleeps, so as soon as My Lord sensed the Sekiryuutei's presence within your son, He immediately decided to use him for my own plans." Ozaad looked towards Issei and noticed that he was now awake, faring no better than his parents. "Anyway, now that your brat is awake, we can get into the fun part!"

"Fun part?" Shu asked nervously.

"Yes, the fun part for me. Make sure to scream really loud, okay! Like my Lord, I too love torturing pathetic humans!"

"Commander, a moment if you will?" Raziel said as he stepped forward, to which Ozaad huffed and compiled, walking out into the hallway.

"Make it quick, you're interrupting my orders."

"Commander, I don't mean to question our Lord's orders, but is it really alright?" Ozaad looked at him half amused and confused.

"Ara, ara. Raz's gotten soft. What happened to the Raz that cared not if humans lived or died?"

"You misunderstand me. I don't care if they live or not, but you were just saying how pathetic they are, yet Our Lord wants to recruit one of them…" Ozaad widened his eyes in realization.

"Ah, so that wants you meant. Well, it seems that this time it is you that misunderstood me; I and Lord Rivevim stand by what I said about the humans, but hopefully, the boy won't be human for much longer. If everything goes to plan, he will awaken the Welsh Dragon and sacrifice his body in a futile attempt to escape, or better yet save his parents."

"And if he doesn't?"

"It's not a matter of 'If' it's 'when.' There is no doubt in my nor our lord mind that he will succumb to the Welsh Dragon sooner or later, it just so happens that 'sooner' is much more convenient for us."

"Very good, Commander. I'll start with the barrier, we wouldn't want any interruptions now would we?"

"Thank you, Raz. Ah, this is gonna be so fun- I haven't tortured humans in a long time!"

Those hours of torture were the worst moments of Issei's life. He was forced to watch his parents torn limb from limb, forced to endure their pained screams no matter how hard he tried to block it out, no matter how much he wanted to look away, he was beaten back into place by his captors. And through it all, he could only wonder why they wouldn't just end it, why they wouldn't just end his parents lives instead of healing them, just to beat them down again.

Everything from toes to tongues was scattered across the floor, along with a large puddle of blood painting the floor dark red. After watching his parents finally granted eternal rest, Issei completely broke down; his cries eventually died down, and while the tears were falling down his face, his eyes were completely hollow and lifeless.

* * *

The Qlippoth members were preparing to leave the Hyoudou house, with Issei's limp form in hand, before hearing the sound of loud popping. They saw several lampposts, with their light bulbs exploding. They looked around in confusion before they dug a finger into ears when they started to hear a quite high pitched sound.

"Huh…" Issei sounded before he became tense as the high pitched sound got louder. He grabbed at his ears and flinched as the sound began to get grading. The Streets and sidewalks when showing massive amounts of cracks. And then in an instant, it all stopped.

Issei and his captors were kneeling on the ground holding their heads before they slowly let go.

"W-what was that?" Ozaad asked.

' _My apologize…_ ' a voice answered only to Issei causing him to look around. ' _My voice can be a bit difficult to understand, by most species…_ ' The voice added.

Ozaad commands, "Ready yourselves and let get the kid out of here to Lord Rizevim as quickly as possible."

' _Lord Rizevim_ ' The voice said unsurely. ' _The very idea that God has a name like that is… ludicrous._ ' It stated.

As the voice access the situation by visiting Issei's memories. The Voice said once unsure, ' _Devils? That's very arrogant for demons to name themselves that after the former King of Hell. When I said run, you have to leave the area._ '

When the voice found an opportunity, it yelled, ' _Run!_ ' Issei turned around quickly and ran, not really going against the voice. He didn't get too far before a hand grabbed his neck.

When Ozaad saw this, he gives a disappearing glance as the prediction of both him and his lord failed at this.

Issei thought as the hand dragged him back to the group, ' _I don't want them to do the same thing to me then die from it!_ '

' _You don't have to die… not now… not ever…_ ' The voice informed.

" _That's a… that's a lie…_ " Issei muttered.

' _I… I have to power to help you, Issei Hyoudou._ ' The voice stated.

' _...I just a boy…_ ' Issei thought.

' _Every life deserves to be saved…_ ' The voice spoke.

"It seems that my Lord and I's prediction have failed. I guess I have to torture him to entered into Balance Breaker." Ozaad said as the boy was held close to him.

"Then… How do I get this power?" Issei questioned, getting weird looks from the captors.

' _All you have to do… is say Yes…_ ' The voice informed.

"I'll start when we get you to our base," Ozaad informed.

"...Then… Yes." Issei said.

"Yes, what? Yes to me torturing you?" Ozaad asked with a raised eyebrow before he shrugged and the group continues to drag Issei.

But before they go even further, Issei's body began to glow in a bright white light forcing one of them to release his grip on him. The captors held their eyes, when a high pitched sound echoed off the area, before the light engulfing issei.

When the light dimmed, Issei was on his knees with his back turned against them. Then, he slowly gets up and turned around to face Ozaad and Raziel's group.

"What was that? Hmm, activating your sacred gear or something?" Raziel asked with narrowed eyes. "It won't matter. You will come with us." Ozaad stated.

"No," Issei stated confusing them.

"No? No to what? Using a sacred gear? Impossible, your family have no relations to magic at all!" Ozaad asked incredulously, though he was smirking.

"No, you pathetic little creature," Issei said, as he fixed his clothing and swat away any dirt. "I was talking about your statement, 'using a sacred gear', I don't what they are." He informed. "In fact… If you let me go, then I will spare your lives." Issei said in a condescending, yet charming manner.

"Pathetic? I'll show you pathetic! You lowly human!" Ozaad yelled as he prepared his energy blast as well as his companions. Being called Pathetic really strike down their pride as devils.

Issei cracked his neck, before the combined blasts of the devils with a demon send him flying back. Issei smile as he gets up again, "Alright. Enough with the tricks! Let's do this like pros!"

All the devils and the demon are in shock because the blasts should knock Issei out but he still stood up like waking up and out of the bed. Raziel says, "You're a human…"

"Now you're just flirting with me," Issei replied with a smirk.

"You should be unconscious with blood oozing out of you! What are you?" Ozaad demanded.

Issei shrugged before he lifted on hand up. "A being of Light and righteous faith…" He trailed off, as he lifted his other hand. "...Or a human boy with a shit ton of power." Issei admitted before he glances up, "A Seraphim… A Human… or all of the above. Truth is, I have no idea what I am." He informed as he taking slow steps towards the stupefied group, "But I do know what I'm not."

"We don't care what you are! We're bringing him to our Lord!" Ozaad yelled as he threw one of his strongest attacks at the boy.

The energy blast stopped an inch from Issei's face, as the boy caught it with his bare hand like a baseball. "You're boring me… Find something else that can hurt me." Issei instructed as the energy blast in his hand was crushed and disappeared.

They looked at the boy with wide eyes. "Nothing! Hmm." Issei sounded, as he tilted his head to the side before he held up his hand at the group.

"Who are you?" One of them questioned with a glare.

"Who? What? How? All good questions." Issei replied with a shrug. "I can be called Castiel…" He began.

"Castiel… Impossible, I've seen her face and you aren't her." Ozaad argued.

"Huh?" Issei sounded in confusion. He muttered, "That is… undoubtedly weird." Issei said with a shrug, I can be called Issei. Now, who are you?"

"I'm Ozaad." "I'm Raziel." Ozaad and Raziel answered arrogantly.

Issei's demeanor changed from a condescendingly charming to a calm and dire disposition. "...Ozaad? Raziel? I'm not familiar with these names." He stated with knit eyebrows and a tilted head. "You must be a lower demon, Ozaad. And you must be a weak traitor of my brethren." Issei commented as he adopted an angry look.

"You! You insult me! You think I'm messing around! I'll kill you!" Ozaad and Raziel declared as he formed their strongest attacks before they throw it as well as they throw the whole reason of why they're in the human world in the first place. As soon as the attacks touched Issei, it vanished.

"So you want to fight?" Issei asked sadly. "I really don't like fighting anymore. Everything I seem to touch breaks. But since you are adamant on harming my vessel and kill my vessel's parents. I will fight not for my must but for his sake." He informed.

"What the hell are you talking about?" One of the other devils demanded.

Issei sighed before he pointed his finger at one of the devils like it was a gun. "Bang!" He said before the devil fallen to the ground like he was shot. He repeated the process and repeating said Bang! to each of the devils leaving only Ozaad with his arms snapped back.

"Argh! What did you do?" Ozaad yelled.

"I find your voice, annoying," Issei commented as he narrowed his eyes at Ozaad.

Ozaad gripped his throat as he tried to talk, but nothing came out. "If you're wondering why you're not able to talk, it's because I 'turned off' your vocal cords," Issei informed before he walked towards the demon. Ozaad looked at Issei with wide fearful eyes, before his wings flared and tried to fly away.

"Contrary to popular belief, Demons don't fly in human form nor had wings. I'm curious if your wings are… clipped… can you teleport?" Issei asked calmly before he snapped his fingers.

"Argh!" Ozaad yelled re-awakening his vocal cords, as blood spurted from his back. As his wings vanished but looked like they were ripped from his back. "W-what the hell are you?" Ozaad demanded as he took several steps back.

"... I told you… I don't know. But right now, I'm Castiel." Issei said monotonously.

"I'm… Impossible!" The demon yelled before he turned around to run away. But as soon as he turned around, Issei was standing right in front of him.

"It is very possible… And I don't think running will save you." Issei stated as he put his hand on Ozaad's left cheek. He informed, "This will be unpleasant."

"Wait, let's talk about this? You don't have to kill me." Ozaad said.

"You kill my vessel's parents for fun. You tried and almost secluded in killing my vessel. Why do you deserve penance for what you have done?" Issei asked as he still held his hand to one of the demon's cheek.

"I can… We can work together!" Ozaad informed.

He asked rhetorically, "What makes you think I'd work with you who torture humans for fun?"

Before Ozaad could react, his eyes began to glow with a bright white light. A bright light shined from Ozaad's eyes and mouth, as the skin around his face burnt away. Ozaad fell to the ground, lifeless as the white fire burned from where his eyes used to be.

"Huh, I guess, we should talk to the owner," issei commented, as he looked and around the area seeing the corpse of these 'devils' and a part of a broken street. He took a step forward before he vanished in the sound of flapping wings.

* * *

A gust of wind blew, as Issei appeared in his home. Issei knit his eyebrows together as he glanced around seeing the bodies of his parents. "So sad for him witnessing his parents' death," Issei commented calmly as he glanced around and noticed more of the crime. He waved his hand and in an instant, the remains of his parents disappeared and the damaged of the house was repaired.

Issei glanced around before teleporting to his bedroom, sat on his bed, and closed his eyes.

The boy opened his eyes and saw, he was in an entirely different place. Issei blinked as he glanced around, he was in a bright park, with a basketball court right in front of him. "Where am I?" Issei demanded as he stood up from a bench he was sitting on.

"You're in your mind, of course." A male voice informed. "I choose to have looked like this. It was the Heaven of an Autistic man who drowned in his own bathtub." He added.

Issei quickly turned around. On the bench, he once sat was a man. An average man who wore black suit pants, a white buttoned-up dress shirt, with a loose blue tie around his neck with a beige trench coat.

"Who are you?" Issei asks with a surprised expression.

"I am Castiel," The man said calmly.

"Castiel… wait! Aren't you the voice that talked to me?" Issei asked.

"Yes," Castiel replied.

"Wait, you said I was in my mind. Why are you in my mind?" Issei asked.

"You let me in," Castiel informed.

"No I didn't," the boy argued.

"Yes, you did. You wanted to be saved, and I offered you the power to protect yourself. When you said 'Yes' you let me in. Those are the rules," Castiel stated.

"Rules? Rules for what?"

"For Angels of course."

"Angels? My mom told me that there's no supernatural." This cause the man to tilt his head in confusion.

"You engaged demons… or at least one of them in battle. Yet, you don't believe?" Castiel asked curiously.

"I must be dreaming," Issei admitted stubbornly.

"Sorry to tell you. But this is not some dreaming as you call it," Castiel said with narrowed eyes. "I am… or was an Angel of the Lord."

"Oh! Then why are you in my head then?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean 'I don't know'?"

"What part of 'I don't know' escapes your understanding?" The Angel questioned with narrowed eyes.

"What brought you here?" Issei asked trying to figure out how Castiel got in his head.

"I…" Castiel began before he looked down in shame. "I did something incredibly dishonest and harmed the people I considered family because of it." He admitted with a regretful tone.

Issei looked on the man uncomfortably, "What'd you do?"

"I'm not from here."

"Didn't you said that already?"

"You misunderstand," the Angel replied. "I've gone through your… memories," he said making a face.

"Isn't that my memories not yours?"

"Undoubtedly," Castiel said dryly getting an embarrassed look from the boy. "And, I haven't seen any memories correlating with natural disasters related to Lucifer's release. Or the two recent Eclipses…" He trailed off, getting a confused look from Issei. "...This could be a parallel universe. Similar to the one I had Balthazar send Dean and Sam too." Castiel stated.

"What are you're talking about."

The Angel looked up and gave Issei a serious stare before he sighed. "You know, I've… I've been around for a very long time." Castiel admitted. "And I remember many things. I remember being at a shoreline, watching a little grey fish heave itself up on the beach and an older brother saying, 'don't step on that fish, Castiel. There are big plans for that fish," Castiel said as he glanced off.

"Remarkable because it never came to pass. It was averted by two boys, an old drunk and a fallen angel. Castiel said with a slight smile. "The grand story. And we ripped up with the ending and the rules… And destiny… leaving nothing but freedom and choice. Which is all well and good, except… Well, I made the wrong choice." Castiel said as he looked toward Issei before he reached forward and put his hand on the boy's forehead. "Let me show you my story… Let me show you everything," the Angel said before the two were engulfed in a bright light.

After a few seconds, Issei stumbled back with wide and watery eyes. He saw everything and experienced everything. Saving someone named Dean from Hell and resurrecting him. A Demon named Lilith was breaking the Seals and Dean was the first one. That he was forced to subdue a Fallen Angel named Anna before Demons got ahold of her. How he was forced to have Dean torture a Demon to figure out who was killing Angels only to figure out his partner was the one doing it. How he was forced to free Sam from a panic room and allowed him to hunt Lilith. How Dean subsequently joined Heaven to stop Lilith only to figure out Angel planned to stop the Apocalypse.

Then he rebelled against Heaven to save Dean and tried to help his brother. He took Dean to a prophet and had the prophet tell them where Sam was located. But he knew that if he interfered with a prophet's prophecy, that an Archangel would attack. After he sent Dean to Sam's location. He waited before he was smitten by Raphael; the Archangel tied to the Prophet.

He was resurrected by God and devoted himself to helping Dean and Sam. When he learned Lucifer was free, he tried his best to find God but couldn't find Him. He tried to help Dean and Sam with a trickster and it turned out to be his older brother Gabriel. After that confrontation never looked at his brother the same. He eventually joined Dean and Sam along with a few others to kill Lucifer with the Colt. He himself had a confrontation with his older brother. He refused Lucifer out of loyalty to the Winchesters. After that, the brothers were killed by some hunters sending them to Heaven where the Angels up there wanted the Apocalypse to happen. It was there that the brothers learned that God didn't care. It was then that he lost faith in his father after that.

But what upset him the most was when Dean offered himself to Heaven. All he fought for, all he rebelled for, all he sacrificed was getting destroyed right before his eyes. He lost his faith in Dean, but it was ultimately restored after the Winchester killed the Seraph Zachariah.

Issei experience how Castiel even with the minuscule amount of power he had gone against Lucifer. Only yo die in an instant. How his sacrifice allowed Dean to seal the Archangel Lucifer and Michael in Lucifer's Cage but trapping Sam there as well.

God interfered again and resurrected Castiel for a second time, but instead of being just an Angel, he was made into a Seraph. Castiel returned to Heaven were the other Angels waited for him. He tried to teach them about freedom, but they didn't understand. He quickly found out that Raphael wanted to free Michael and Lucifer to restart the Apocalypse.

Unable to fight Raphael, Castiel wanted to turn towards Dean for help. But the Angel felt he had asked too much for the man. He was confronted by a Demon named Crowley and offered a Deal. A deal to find Purgatory and get the souls that resided in the dimension to power himself to stop Raphael. However, doing that he became the monster he was trying to stop.

After absorbing the Souls from Purgatory, he killed Raphael with a snap of his fingers. He then demanded Dean and Sam to bow down to him because he was taking the place of God. The souls began to be too much from him, but he still kept trying to pull through. Eventually, Dean summoned and bound Death to kill him, but he freed the Horseman. Eventually, the souls began to destroy him, so he gave up the power be returning the Souls to Purgatory, by jumping into the Void himself to make sure nothing got out.

Issei looked at the Angel with wide watery eyes. ' _I'm… I am nothing. These people, Dean, Sam, Bobby, risked their lives over and over again to save the world… and I failed to save my parents. I truly am pathetic._ ' The boy thought as he glanced down before he looked at Castiel. ' _This being, person, hero… he went up against Lucifer and Raphael… armies of his own brothers and sisters… sacrificed himself for Dean and Sam countless times._ ' Issei thought.

"Now you know my story," Castiel informed.

Issei clenched his fist before he took a step forward and wrapped his arms around the Angel, giving Castiel a hug. Castiel looked unsure before he slowly hugged the teen back.

"You are a hero, Castiel," Issei informed, as he pulled back from the hug.

"No, I'm not. I betrayed my friends and family… killed hundreds of my brothers and sisters." The Seraph replied sadly.

"No, you are not. You are a hero even if you did it wrong but your heart was in the right place." Issei argued.

"It still does not make what I did right."

"You did try your best. And even if Dean or Sam saw you as a monster. You are still the Hero," Issei informed stubbornly and surprising the Angel.

Castiel knitted his eyebrows together before he looked away. "I see. For tonight, Issei. Sleep." He said as he touched the boy's temple and in an instant, Issei collapsed. Outside his mind, Issei falls back and fell asleep on his bed.

* * *

When the boy was unconscious, Castiel looked around before he snapped his fingers. The entire park shifted to another visage consisting of a dark void. All that was seen was a large sleeping red dragon.

"I don't know what you are. You're not a type of dragon I've ever seen before. This world is just getting weirder and weirder." Castiel muttered before he snapped his fingers causing the area to change back to the park. Castiel sat back down on a bench narrowed his eyes at the ground and began to contemplate what Issei had said to him and what's the next step.

* * *

 **As you can read, this is a true crossover, I've written so far. As the title suggests, Issei and Castiel are the founding members of** **Legionnaires which the name was inspired while I was playing For Honor. I alrady know what and who the third member of Legionnaires will be. This story is inspired by The Old Ones and Flight of the Raven**

 **Although, I still don't know who and what are going to be in this team, how many will be in the team, whether issei have a harem or not or Issei going to awaken his sacred gear or not. I will let you decide it if you wanted to post your suggestions.**

 **One certain for sure is that there will be Castiel only Supernatural in the DxD universe and God ensure that he stay there.**


End file.
